


And I Pray

by Kazidjit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate AU, and short, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazidjit/pseuds/Kazidjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A destiel soulmate au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Pray

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine

The name of your soulmate was engraved on your wrist. 

It was a common thing, no one really knew when people started having a random name appear on their wrist, it just simply happened. It became popular and soon hundreds, maybe millions had a name carved on to their wrist. Many believe it was God's will. Scientists thought it was reincarnation.

For some people it gave them a bit of hope that they would find someone to spend the rest of their life with. And when they did find them, they were inseparable. Always and Forever. Sadly, for others that wasn't the case.

A disease broke out, infecting anyone without a soulmate. It seemed to picked up an individual from each bond. If you got lucky and found your partner while being sick, you would heal. Though for most it didn't end that way.

_______________

 

Castiel never thought about the name on his wrist. He was living a happy and successful life, living at the prime of his life. And the thought of a soulmate didn't cross his mind.

That all went to hell when he contracted sismomosis.

He had heard about the deadly disease that affected your body after not finding your soulmate in time. 

It was like a freaking time bomb.

You had a certain amount of time before the end.

The sickness worked differently with everyone, some contracted it very quickly completely shutting down their entire body, and some had to watch as random people dropped dead. Others worked slower, traveling through your body and affecting your nervous system before cutting everything off.

It amazed him how so many people wanted a quick and painless death.

People seemed to give up hope after being infected, and sure - the chances of finding your soulmate were slim- but that was never a reason to just _quit._ No. He was not going to die quit without trying first. 

He went to every police station, hospital, and called some favors as well to search for the name on his wrist.

_Dean Winchester._

Castiel only prayed that he would find his mate in time.

 

___________________

 

He didn't.

Well, that's not entirely true.

He did find Dean. It's just that...

Dean was _happy_.

After searching for months, Castiel was about to give up and accept it was a hopeless, he found a Dean Winchester living with his younger brother, Samuel Winchester in Sioux Fall, South Dakota.

Their parents had died in a fire, when Dean was 19 and Sam was 15, making Dean Sam's legal parent. Sam was a student in college working his way to become a lawyer while Dean worked at Bobby Singer's mechanic shop. Dean also had a girlfriend. Her name was Lisa Braeden and that just crushed all faith Castiel had.

He found pictures of them, Dean, Lisa, and a kid, who looked strangely like Dean.

They were happy. They had a home and a family together. 

He didn't know what to do then.

_______________

 

He got worse.

Doctors say he should have been dead already.

Said Angels might just be watching over him.

Castiel knew he would soon reach the sky and join it.

 

________________

 

Castiel made it to the age of 39 before he died on a Thursday.

Sadly enough the world kept spinning that day, but somewhere Dean Winchester stopped fixing his car and looked up at the sky. And he couldn't help but notice how the clouds each formed a pair of wings. Tears rolled up his eyes and he felt a sharp jab in his heart. The feeling of lose engulfed him. He felt a pain in his wrist. The pain only increased as he watched the name _Castiel_ fade away, as if it was never there to begin with. Slowly, the tears started to fall. 

The connection was gone and so was Castiel.

 

______________________

 

Soon the Angels welcomed a new brother, one that would watch over humanity for the years to come and fall in love with one of God's creations all over again.


End file.
